


All My Friends Are Getting Married

by Squiggle_giggle



Series: Mickey and Cole's Wild Adventures [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dress Up, Drinking, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Funny, Husbands, M/M, Makeover, Suits, Tailoring, Tuxedos, Weddings, cole shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: '"I found my suit for the wedding," Ian said"You what?" "Do you even know what material its made of at least?" Mickey asked"Husband material"'When Ian buys his wedding suit without consulting Mickey, the last thing Mickey expected was to run into Ian's failed Tinder date Cole and have an unlikely friendship unfold
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey and Cole's Wild Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001184
Comments: 22
Kudos: 171





	All My Friends Are Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 
> 
> So I've seen a few fics about Mickey and Cole being friends and I thought they were absolutely amazing, so I thought I would give it a try
> 
> Love Squiggle

"I found my suit for the wedding," Ian said offhandedly as he sat down at the dining table, placing a beer in front of Mickey as Ian nursed his own. Mickey's gaze slowly elevated from the checklist in front of him to his fiancé, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"You what?"

"Y-Yeah," Ian stuttered, suddenly thinking it wasn't such a brilliant idea. "A place uptown, 50% off on all their suits plus free tailoring. I thought it was a good deal."

"You thought," Mickey huffed, throwing his pen down and crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. "And you didn't think to consult me about this? I've seen some of your fashion choices man, they aren't the best. Did you consider the colour scheme for the wedding? If it would clash with the flowers, the linen of the tables, or how about the centerpieces that I have painstakingly been making with Sandy for weeks now?"

"No…" Ian replied slowly, sipping his beer avoiding the other man's stare.

"What colour is it?"

"Black," Ian told confidently.

"Black?" Mickey laughed incredulously, "onyx, charcoal, ebony?"

"Umm… black," Ian repeated, less confidant now.

"Do you know what material it is made of at least?" Mickey asked pinching the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh.

"Husband material," Ian smirked. Mickey pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the smile off his face. Ian pushed back in his chair and made his way to the other man, straddling his lap and placed his hands on the sides of his face, resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, I know you want everything to be perfect for the wedding and I should have called you but I did speak to the manager. He was happy to work with you, help you choose your suit, tailor it to how you want."

"Can I see yours so they complement each other?" Mickey asked curiously, Ian pulled back to stare at the other man questioningly.

"I guess? If you don't think it will be bad luck?" Ian shrugged, "I don't know who this wedding is turning you into."

"I just want this wedding to be better than the shit show of my first one, is that alright with you?" Mickey snapped.

"Of course," Ian smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'll go tomorrow then," Mickey decided with finality, "the old fucker better not cop a feel taking my in-seam."

"You'd love it," Ian smirked, kissing along his fiancé's jawline.

"Get fucked," Mickey growled, no heat behind it.

"I'm trying to," Ian said devilishly. Mickey grinned playfully at the other man, placing his hands underneath Ian's thighs and lifting him on the dining table in front of them, climbing on top of the other man, all talk of the wedding forgotten for the rest of the night.

* * *

Mickey was following the map on his phone, looking for the tailor shop in the foreign part of town. Ian had been called to the North-side during work the day before and had found the shop. After a lot longer than he would care to admit, Mickey found the shop and headed in.

It was nicer than what he was expecting when he thought of a men's suit shop, he pictured an old dusty building filled to the brim with suits that no one would want but this, this place was nice. Dark walls, warm lighting, everything was pristine, showcases full of watches, ties, cufflinks, everything to accentuate and compliment the male form. Even though it was 50% off, Mickey still wasn't sure if he could afford anything here.

He made his way to the counter and waited, looking at the items on display as he did. After a moment he grew tired, banged his fist on the counter.

"Yo, anyone here?"

"Just a second darling," came a male but feminine voice from behind the curtain to the backroom, Mickey wasn't sure why but it was oddly familiar. A minute late, a strikingly tall, blonde man came striding from the back room, walking confidently as he held a box in his arms. Mickey stared for a minute before realisation overcome him.

"Oh, hell no," Mickey snapped, stepping back. "No, no, no, absolutely not."

"Oh, I know," Cole said, adjusting his hair, "my hair is a travesty, my stylist is out of town but what's a girl to do?"

"No," Mickey shook his head, "where's the old fuck? Ian said there was an old guy yesterday I want him, not you, not… whatever the fuck you are!"

"' The old man'" Cole said with air quotes, "is on vacay, left little ol' me in charge. Fresh from Design School and ready to create for the stars but I guess you'll have to do for now. Wait, you're the guy from the bar? Stole my mans?"

"My man," Mickey correct, showing Cole his ring, wiggling his fingers for effect.

"Should thank you for that black eye, got me so much dick, needed to put this pussy on ice- "

"Woah, hey Woah," Mickey said, he did not need to fucking hear that. "I just need a suit, is that something you can do or do I have to go elsewhere?

* * *

Mickey should have gone somewhere else. Anywhere else. He felt like the universe was punishing him, what for, he wasn't sure but this was absolute torture.

This dude, was it a dude? Whatever the fuck it was, was meticulous. Put Mickey upon a god damn pedestal and told him to stand still while he took every single measurement there was his arms, shoulders, back, wrists, neck, ankle. Cole almost received a matching black eye when he tried to take his inseam.

Next, Cole flittered around with a sample book, inside filled with dozens of fabric swatches in all colours and textures. He would hold the swatch against the brunette's skin to see how it would look against his complexion, how it would complement his features.

"How do you feel about sequins?" Cole asked curiously as he held a gold sequin swatch next to Mickey's face.

"How do you feel about me shoving my fist up your ass?" Mickey asked as he violently swatted the other's hand away.

"Why? You offering?" Cole smirked victoriously.

"Of course, you'd be into that," Mickey muttered before clearing his throat. "look just because this is a gay wedding doesn't mean it's a _big_ _gay_ wedding. Just something simple alright? Single-breasted suit jacket, classic style, maybe a bowtie to make it fancy."

"Sounds like a snooze fest," Cole said with a roll of his eyes as he shut his book of swatches before placing a hand on his jutted hip. "what about classic with a twist? There are only so many black tuxes I can recommend before I completely lose my mind."

"Like what?" Mickey asked with mild interest. Cole moved towards the rack of dress shirts, his fingertips dancing over the coat hangers until they reached a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Put this on"

"It'll be too big, need a smaller size," Mickey told, looking at the tag.

"Oh sweetie," Cole said, patting the brunette's stomach patronisingly. "all that beer and pop tarts have to go somewhere."

"Try that again and see what happens," Mickey sneered as he grabbed Cole's wrist and threw it away to which the blonde was unperturbed. Cole moved around the floor as he continued on his search while Mickey undressed to his undershirt and put on the black dress shirt, willing the thing to burst into flames when he put it on and it fit perfectly.

Mickey stood admiring his refection briefly until Cole returned from the stock room with a garment bag slung over his shoulder. The blonde unzipped the bag and made a show of revealing the suit jacket.

"Ta-da!" Cole announced, making a jazz hand with his free hand, "what do you think?"

"It's white?" Mickey deduced. Cole began muttering under his breath as he placed the bag on the couch and removed the jacket, Mickey couldn't fully understand what he was saying but he picked up the words 'ungrateful' and 'ignorant'.

Cole moved behind Mickey and helped him into his jacket, smoothed it down as the brunette gave himself a once over in the mirror.

"So, this is a skinny tuxedo blazer in white with black shawl lapels, its single-breasted as you wanted. This is a cotton/wool blend which is usually on the more expensive side but if you want something cheap and nasty you could go for… polyester," Cole shuddered. "but this is so nice, it will wear well, breathe better, especially if you plan to dance the night away. The lapels are onyx satin which will photograph beautifully and there is a darling porcelain white bowtie at the counter which will pair with this perfectly."

"Price?" Mickey asked as he adjusted the cuff.

"Did you not hear any of the qualities I listed?" Cole asked affronted.

"No point liking it if I can't afford it," Mickey shrugged.

"This is why you should date older guys," Cole informed with another eye roll.

"Yeah last time that happened, I got shot in the ass," Mickey muttered, his mind wandering back to Ian's ex Ned and the crazy ex-wife with her shotgun.

"What ev's," Cole said with disinterest, not understanding, "jacket is $400 but with the sale, it comes down to $200."

"What about the shirt and the other shit?"

"You let me continue to play dress-up with you and ill knock another 10% off."

Mickey shrugged; he'd done a lot more for a lot less.

* * *

An hour passed and Mickey was walking through the front door of the Gallagher house, a 6 pack of beer in one hand and a pizza box in the other. He made his way to the kitchen where he found his fiancé sitting at the dining table, scrolling through his phone. Placing a kiss to the crown of the other man's head, Mickey sat at the table, unloading his arms before taking a bottle and uncapping it.

"Hey, find a suit?" Ian asked, grabbing a slice from the box before looking at the other man. "what happened to your hair?"

"Why, do you like it?" Mickey asked, lightly running a hand over his newly styled hair, smoothing down any flyaways that maybe there.

"What's that smell. Is that… is that cologne?" Ian demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oh yeah!" Mickey said, like it just occurred to him, "tested out a few different ones while I was trying on my suit. Got a free sample too."

"They do your makeup too?" Ian teased as he reached for his beer bottle.

"You're funny," Mickey said drily, "but you'll never guess who my Tailor was. Remember Cole? Your failed Tinder fairy?"

"C-Cole?" Ian choked, hitting his chest as he spluttered on his beer.

"Yeah, cool guy, well I think he's a guy. Who knows?"

"Cole, Cole?" Ian reiterated, looking at the other man like he was a lunatic. "the guy you knocked out at the bar."

"The very same," Mickey confirmed, taking a bite of his pizza slice. "speaking of bars, we're gonna go to BoysTown this weekend, have a few drinks. You should join."

"You are voluntarily going to BoysTown?" Ian asked utterly perplexed.

"Could be fun," Mickey shrugged.

"When did you ever have fun in BoysTown with me?"

"That's different," Mickey explained, "had to beat those old fuckers off you, I couldn't relax, it'll be the opposite with Cole. He'll probably love all the sleazy attention, besides, wouldn't be so bad to see some of your moves again."

"I'm officially in retirement," Ian smirked to himself, "but $20 is $20."

"I paid for your ass once and it'll never happen again."

"Come on," Ian grinned, sipping his beer, "the uniform wasn't half bad."

"Half bad?" Mickey huffed, "half a uniform more like it, your junk swinging everywhere."

"Never heard you complain before."

"Your ears must have been fucking painted on then," Mickey told agitatedly, causing Ian to chuckle. As Ian took another slice of pizza from the box, Mickey's phone began to ring. Looking at it curiously, the brunette grinned as he spied the caller ID.

"Hey, bitch."

Raising an eyebrow, Ian chewed his pizza thoughtfully as he watched his fiancé's facial expression change multiple times before a look of exasperation settled over his features.

"Jeans, nice jeans… no, no fucking way!... alright shut the fuck up," Mickey sighed heavily as he pushed back from the dining table and towards the stairs. He motioned with his thumb towards their bedroom when Ian gave him a strange look, Mickey pulled the phone away from his mouth and said, "Cole wants to know what I'm gonna wear when we go out so we don't 'clash'. Like I'd ever dress anything close to that gay fucking pride rooster wanna be." With that, Mickey disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Ian took another beer from the six-pack and slowly sipped it; it was nice to see his fiancé making friends. Even if the said friend was really fucking bizarre.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> If this gets some good feedback I might consider writing the bar scene


End file.
